


Creamy and Stuffed

by BabyKunUwU



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Qian Kun, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Creampie, Cumslut Kun, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Hendery, Top Liu Yang Yang, Top Wong Kun Hang, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Xiao De Jun, Top Xiaojun, bottom kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKunUwU/pseuds/BabyKunUwU
Summary: Kun gets a little too worked up alone in the dorm.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Creamy and Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what was going on with me  
> I just had really impure thoughts about Qian Kun and decided to write this lol.  
> If you don't like it don't read xD
> 
> Its my first time at trying smut.  
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> and if you have bottom kun prompts, please don't hesitate to tell me, i am willing to write it if i have the time:)

Kun couldn't help it, he was alone in the dorm, the only thing he had to satisfy him was his dildo. His hole was now an absolute mess, stretched wide and covered with lube. He needed the real thing.

Kun whined as he inserts three fingers into his stretched rim, it feels so good but he needed something more. He was now completely naked on the couch in the Wayv dorm, slick dripping down from his hole.

Kun hears the clicking of the door and there entered the other Wayv members who were just back from the gym. All of them looked so delectable. Dejun was wearing a tank top and sweating so much and all of them in shorts, the same for all of the members, they were all sweaty and disheveled and it made Kun more horny.

The six boys stared in shock as they found their leader Kun completely naked on the couch, fingering himself and deepthroating a dildo. Kun stops and he quickly walks over to the boys, saliva dripping down his chin.

He pulls down Sicheng's shorts, revealing the younger's huge cock which was already erected. Kun licked the head as Sicheng moaned, his cock tasted so good while the others removed their pants, stroking their cocks in front of their sweet leader.

Kun begins to gag as Sicheng pushes him right onto his pubes, his big cock hitting Kun's cute throat. Sicheng doesn't stop and continues to brutally thrust into Kun's mouth. He could taste Sicheng's sweat right from his wet pubes. Meanwhile tears were already forming on Kun's eyes and he was jerking Lucas and Dejun off. All six of the boys had exceptional cocks except for Kun himself. At first he was jealous, but now he loves it because it means he could be fucked by all six of his beloved Wayv members. Having all of the cum inside his little tummy. His little cock was weeping.

He loved their cocks so much.

Kun suddenly feels something on his hole. Hendery was licking the lube dripping out from his loose hole. Hendery parts the older's asscheeks, revealing the inside of Kun's hole. He smacks Kun's cheeks again and again while eating him out, saliva and lube dripping all over his face.

"Ge, your hole s'like a pussy!" He says as he continues to eat Kun's hole out, his fingers and long tongue going in and out of the slutty wet hole of their leader's. Kun whines as Sicheng comes deep down his throat. Kun doesn’t swallow the younger's cum, instead Ten went up to him and started kissing him, exchanging saliva and Sicheng's cum into each other's mouths. It was filthy but Kun loves it so much, he loves being treated like a slut sometimes, being a leader was so boring. Ten detaches himself from Kun and spits on his face and mouth, calling their leader a slut. And then Ten brutally thrusts his hard cock inside Kun's mouth, surprisingly choking their leader. Ten's cock was all slobbered up with Kun's saliva and Sicheng's warm cum. The dancer continued to fuck Kun's mouth until he came, forcing Kun to drink his cum. Tears were already gathering on Kun’s eyes. Ten taps his face lightly.

“Hey if you want us to stop, just tap three times alright? Or just say apple”, Kun nods and Ten kisses his forehead, reassuring him.

They pick their precious leader up and placed him onto the couch, spreading his little ruined hole. Oh, Kun couldn't wait for this, he could not wait to have all their cocks inside his little hole and destroying his guts.

Yangyang lifted their leader up, lining up his hard cock against Kun's wet hole, the cock entering easily as Kun had fucked himself with his huge dildo. Kun moaned as the youngest began to thrust his cock inside at an animalistic pace. Yangyang was groaning and pounding the leader's asshole brutally, slapping his ass while Lucas initiates an open mouthed kiss with the leader to calm him down. Sweat was dripping all over Kun's naked body and saliva dripping down his chin from the kiss with Lucas. He was smiling dumbly; his tongue hanging out and it was like ecstasy. Hendery then inserted his cock inside their leader's hole, double penetrating him brutally with no mercy, unsound moans coming from their sweet leader Kun. Kun whimpers and hugs Hendery tightly, he loved this, he felt loved.

At last Yangyang and Hendery came inside Kun's wrecked hole, their warm cum filling up Kun's tummy. It’s been so long since Kun was creampied by any of them, the last time he remembered was being fucked raw by Lucas in the practice room and having his hole stretched and ruined by his huge 10 inch cock in front of the mirrors all sweaty and completely naked.

Kun lifted himself off Yangyang and Hendery's cock, moaning as the younger boys cum started dripping out from his fucked open hole.

Before he could even do anything, Ten dragged him back down, impaling his hard cock inside Kun's warm hole, earning a moan from the older.

"Your hole's like a pussy huh Kun-ge, like it when we fuck your pussy huh?" Ten asks, inserting three fingers into Kun's drooling mouth. Ten then inserts the same fingers inside Kun's hole with his cock, stretching Kun's slutty hole further.

"Please...please fuck me with your cock Tennie...harder please....want your cock deep in me Tennie!" Kun begs.

"Oh you're gonna get more than that you horny slut!!, Dejun come here and put your cock in!" Ten instructs.

Xiaojun nods his head and instantly inserts his cock in Kun's stretched hole alongside Ten's cock. It felt so good, so tight that both boy's moaned, their cocks covered in the previous boys’ cum and the lube Kun used.

"Oh fuck yeah, nice pussy gege, just a pussy for us to fuck into!" Xiaojun thrusts roughly, a small bump appearing on Kun's tummy.

"Please fuck my pussy more please.....cum inside me so deep please" Kun begs again.

Ten kisses him before he could say anything else, their saliva mixing and Kun was filled with ecstasy, he loved this so much, he loves being fucked like he was nothing but a sex slave, made for fucking, his asshole belonged to the boys, for them to use anytime anywhere, he would probably even let them fuck him on the stage in front of the audience.

After about twenty minutes, Ten and Dejun came inside his hole, their warm cum mixing and filling up Kun's tummy, it felt so good. When they pulled out of his hole, their cocks were completely covered with cum and cum started dripping out of Kun's gaping hole, making a squelching sound as it drips on their dorm sofa. Ten and Dejun then asked Kun to clean their cum covered cocks, Kun does exactly that and sucked on Ten's cock, looking up at him, eyes watering and body covered with sweat. Kun was a fucking wreck. Ten is still surprised whenever he sees the leader in this state.

After the short blowjob session with the two men, Kun was met with two large cocks standing right in front of him. Lucas and Sicheng had the biggest cocks in Wayv, stroking their 10 inch cock in front of Kun, while the leader moans and beg for their cocks inside his destroyed cum filled hole.

"Please Xuxi, put it in me.....my hole please.....fuck me Xuxi.....fuck my hole.....Sichengie please fuck me hard please......my hole...." Kun shows off his wrecked hole, cum dripping out and two boys groaned. Kun was smiling dumbly, he was so out of it. Lucas was a little worried but they continued anyways, he wanted their leader to feel good.

"Oh fuck...yes" Lucas moaned, He sits on the couch and lift Kun up onto his body, his chest colliding with Kun's back. He kisses the leader sweetly while inserting his huge cock inside his small hole.

Kun moaned, he could see the cockhead protruding his tummy and rearranging his insides. Before Kun could even move to ride the big cock, Sicheng also thrusted his cock inside his hole in one go, earning a fucked out moan from Kun.

The two men began to thrust brutally inside their leader's hole. Their hands bruising Kun's hipbone and waist. Kun moans as they pound him, inside and out, the sloshing sounds of their cocks sliding along his cum filled asshole. He could see his tummy bulge each time they thrust inside his fuckhole, oh how Kun wished he could get fucked stupid like this every day of his life.

Lucas and Sicheng were sweating, thrusting their hard cocks into Kun's hole while talking dirty. Talking about how Kun would look like if he were pregnant with all their babies. Oh how sexy it would be, Kun thinks. Having their babies inside his big tummy while they all fuck him too.

“Xuxi…I can…I can feel it in my tummy…. your cock…. Sicheng…. it’s so big…. please fuck me harder…. want your cock…please…. fuck my pussy please!” Kun moans lewdly as both of them hit his prostate, hitting it many times. Kun eyes turn cross-eyed as both of them keep thrusting their cocks inside him, this was definitely one of his best sex ever, other than having Lucas thrusting his big cock inside his little squirmy hole in the practice room or even the studio.

Soon the two men began to reach their climax and Kun feels a new load of fresh warm cum inside his asshole. Lucas and Sicheng came a lot inside his hole. All the cum dripping out and onto Kun's thighs. He moaned loudly as they began thrusting again inside his hole, the cum pouring out of his stretched hole and onto the couch and the floor. The squelching sounds from the fucking turned on the other members. The two men came again inside their leader after a few minutes.

"Gege is such a fucking slut!, look at your pussy gege!, Its taking our cocks in!" Sicheng says as he and Lucas pulled out of the leaders hole after thrusting for a few more times, cum started gushing out of his hole and he moans.

"Oh fuck...fuck yes...!" Kun moans, the other members just smirk.

Ten slapped Kun on the face, calling him a cumdump, spitting on Kun’s pretty and innocent face, a fuckhole made just for the Wayv boys. Indeed Kun is a fuckhole, he loves getting fucked and getting his hole filled with cocks and cum. Toys were never enough.

"Let us clean up first and we'll come to you". Kun nods as he stays on the couch, tired from all the rough fucking. He doesn't know what came over him but it felt so good. He falls asleep while waiting for the other boys to come get him.

Kun could feel someone lifting his legs up and rimming his hole, the person looked a lot like Lucas. Lucas was eating him out, cleaning the dripping cum all over his sloppy hole. Kun smiles and moans before everything went dark.

When Kun wakes up, he is already as fresh as ever, wearing his bear pajamas and lying on someone else’s bed. He heard a knock before Lucas enters the room with a tray of food and water. Lucas smiles as he walks towards Kun on the bed and joins him.

“Xuxi? how long was I out for?”, Kun looked at him questioningly.

“You passed out ge, about an hour and a half…why didn’t you use your safe word? Do you feel fine now? we’ve cleaned everything up so don’t worry.” He passes Kun a glass of mango juice for him to drink.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me today…” Kun fumbled with his pajamas nervously.

“It’s okay ge.” Lucas places the tray on the bedside table and hugs the older. Kun buries his face into the younger’s neck.

“Thank you for today Xuxi…I mean it….” Kun says shyly and Lucas lifts the older’s head up and kissed his forehead.

“I’d do anything for you ge…I love you so much, now come and eat this, Kunhang cooked this, he replicated your recipe.” Lucas chuckles and ruffles the older’s hair.

“I’m not going to able to move for a while Xuxi...” Kun giggles and Lucas plants another soft kiss on his adorable nose before he begins feeding his beloved little boyfriend.


End file.
